supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinister Restaurant
The object of this quest is to collect packaged sweets for Chef Alan Calmsay. Each packaged sweet requires a certain number of candy, made a particular way. To do this, you will need to gather seeds to grow the fruit trees, caramels to create the candies, then combine all of the ingredients into collected packages to make the packaged sweets. After each packaged sweet is prepared, you will receive a reward. You can continue to earn more rewards, even after you've earned the main reward - the Sinister Restaurant. You will receive Pumpkin Coins throughout the quest, which will be used to determine your ranking within a group of 100 random players. The quest takes place on the Event Island, which is currently hosting the Sweetshop. 'Requirements:' *Level 18 'Timing:' *You have 21 days to finish the quest. 'Rewards:' *'Step 1:' Candy cone with lemon jelly, Packaged chocolate cake-pop, Candy cone with tangerine hardy candy **'Reward:' Pumpkin Hot Air Balloon + 10,000 *'Step 2:' Packaged chocolate cake-pop, Bag of "Kiwi-lemon" sweets, Bag of "Licorice-chocolate" sweets **'Reward:' Pumpkin Fountain *'Step 3:' Candy cone with lemon jelly, Candy cone with tangerine hardy candy, Bucket of Cake-pops, Bucket of hard candies **'Reward:' 15 + 250 *'Step 4:' Bag of "Kiwi-lemon" sweets, Bag of "Licorice-chocolate" sweets, Big bag of citrus candies, Bucket of "Fruit-licorice", Bucket of sweets **'Reward:' French Restaurant (1700 every 5 hours, needs 25 to start) *'Step 5:' Big bag of citrus candies, Bucket of Cake-pops, Bucket of "Fruit-licorice", Bucket of hard candies, Bucket of sweets **'Reward:' Sinister Restaurant (4800 , 3-5 every 24 hours) After receiving the main prize (Sinister Restaurant), you can continue completing the tasks to get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times. *'Extra step 1:' Candy cone with lemon jelly, Bag of "Kiwi-lemon" sweets, Bucket of Cake-pops **'Reward:' 25,000 + Cupcakes x5 *'Extra step 2:' Packaged chocolate cake-pop, Bag of "Licorice-chocolate" sweets, Bucket of hard candies **'Reward:' 500 *'Extra step 3:' Candy cone with tangerine hardy candy, Big bag of citrus candies, Bucket of "Fruit-licorice", Bucket of sweets **'Reward:' 25 'Quest steps:' 'Gathering ingredients:' Ingredients are gathered by completing tasks on the Order Board for the Chef, and feeding the Venus Flytrap with items from the Witch's Shoppe (on Event Island). For each task, you will earn Packages, Sequins, one of 5 fruit seeds (Lemon, Cocao, Tangerine, Kiwi or Licorice), or Caramels. The number of Caramels, Packages, Sequins or fruit seeds you will need to gather depends on the number of packaged sweets you need to make, and the ingredients needed to make each candy. The charts below will show you how much of each item you need. Step 1: 2 sequins, 3 packaging, 3 caramels *1 lemon, 1 cacao, and 1 tangerine seeds. Step 2: 5 sequins, 3 packaging, 5 caramels *1 lemon, 2 cacao, 2 kiwi, and 2 licorice seeds. Step 3: 9 sequins, 4 packaging, 10 caramels *1 lemon, 8 cacao, 9 tangerine, 4 kiwi, and 2 licorice seeds. Step 4: 17 sequins, 5 packaging, 16 caramels *8 lemon, 11 cacao, 5 tangerine, 8 kiwi, and 6 licorice seeds. Step 5: 21 sequins, 5 packaging, 20 caramels *7 lemon, 18 cacao, 13 tangerine, 10 kiwi, and 6 licorice seeds. You can continue completing the tasks. There’s a set of 3 extra task sets which cycle through unlimited times. Extra Step 1: 5 sequins, 3 packaging, 7 caramels *2 lemon, 5 cacao, 1 tangerine, and 4 kiwi seeds. Extra Step 2: 8 sequins, 3 packaging, 7 caramels *5 cacao, 7 tangerine, 2 kiwi, and 4 licorice seeds. Extra Step 3: 14 sequins, 4 packaging, 13 caramels *7 lemon, 10 cacao, 6 tangerine, 6 kiwi, and 4 licorice seeds. Please note, in Step 4 and Extra Step 1, there is a mistake on the chart for the number of Kiwi seeds needed. The information on the left is correct. sc-sinister-restaurant-ingredients-tab.PNG|Order Board sc-sinister-restaurant-ingredients-complete.PNG|Orders completed Once you've completed all of the orders for the Chef, you will have to wait until you have finished packaging the sweets before you will get more orders from the Chef. After you complete a task successfully, the next one will appear immediately, without a cooling-off period *You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait another 3 hours for the next task (you can skip this waiting time with ). Bonus Tasks may appear after completing 5 tasks (regular or bonus) *You can receive more Pumpkin Coins for completing these tasks: (6, 8 or 10) Bonus Tasks have a 9-hour timer for completion and cannot be deleted during the completion time. *If you did not manage to complete the task in time, you can buy the remaining items for or delete the task. **If you decide to delete the task, the next one will appear in 3 hours. 'Event Island:' 'Collecting Sequins:' Sc-sinister-restaurant-venus-flytrap.png Sc-sinister-restaurant-venus-no-food.png Venus Flytrap *Sequins are collected from the Venus Flytrap, and take 30m to appear. In order for the Venus Flytrap to give you sequins, you must feed it with food produced in the Witch’s Shoppe. Witch's Shoppe *Produce food for the Venus Flytrap by collecting Bows from the Post Office (you can get 1-3 each time) and Spools of Thread from any Textile Factory. **You can continue to collect Bows and Spools of Thread continuously during this quest Start feeding the Venus Flytrap as soon as you can! Don't wait, you will need lots of sequins, and you can only get one at a time! 'Growing Fruit Trees' Fruit trees are grown in the Fruit Garden Beds. You are given 2 Fruit Garden Beds to start. You can unlock more with or once you reach the next step another one will be unlocked. You will need seeds from completing tasks to grow a tree, and Water from the Water Tower to grow the trees. Some fruit trees require 1 watering, and some require 2 waterings. Each watering time takes 1-3 hours, depending on the type of fruit planted. Once you're finished watering the trees, you will need to allow them time to grow. Plants take the same time to ripen as they took to water one time. For example, a Lemon Tree takes 1h to water and 1h to ripen; a Kiwi Tree takes 2h to water (each time) and 2h to grow. Start planting seeds as soon as possible! Don't wait, you will need lots of fruits, and the number of garden beds you have are limited! Total time to water and ripen each tree: *Lemon Tree - 2 hours (1h to water + 1h to ripen) *Cocao Tree - 4 hours (2h to water + 2h to ripen) *Tangerine Tree - 6 hours (3h to water + 3h to ripen) *Kiwi Tree - 6 hours (2h to water x2 + 2h to ripen) *Licorice Plant - 9 hours (3h to water x2 + 3h to ripen) 'Sweetshop:' *Sweets are made in the Sweetshop on Event Island. You will need 1 caramel and 1 or more fruits to make each sweet. *You can check the amount you'll need in the crafting window. *Making sweets takes 1-3 hours (you can finish it for : the less time left, the fewer it costs). sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-1-1.PNG|Sweetshop 1 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-1-2.PNG|Sweetshop 1 - page 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-2-1.PNG|Sweetshop 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-2-2.PNG|Sweetshop 2 - page 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-3-1.PNG|Sweetshop 3 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-3-2.PNG|Sweetshop 3 - page 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-3-3.PNG|Sweetshop 3 - page 3 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-4-1.PNG|Sweetshop 4 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-4-2.PNG|Sweetshop 4 - page 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-4-3.PNG|Sweetshop 4 - page 3 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-4-4.PNG|Sweetshop 4 - page 4 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-4-5.PNG|Sweetshop 4 - page 5 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-5-1.PNG|Sweetshop 5 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-5-2.PNG|Sweetshop 5 - page 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-5-3.PNG|Sweetshop 5 - page 3 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-5-4.PNG|Sweetshop 5 - page 4 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-5-5.PNG|Sweetshop 5 - page 5 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-6-1.PNG|Extra Step 1 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-6-2.PNG|Extra Step 1 - page 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-7-1.PNG|Extra Step 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-7-2.PNG|Extra Step 2 - page 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-7-3.PNG|Extra Step 2 - page 3 'Packaging the Sweets:' *Sweets are packaged on Event Island. You will need 1 package, 1 or more sequins, 1 or more candies to package sweets. *Some sweets require several candies and sequins! *Sweets take 1-4 hours to package (you can finish it for : the less time left, the fewer it costs). As soon as you have enough of each ingredient, go immediately to Package the Sweets! Don't wait, this takes time, and you can only do one at a time! sc-sinister-restaurant-package-1-1.PNG|Step 1 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-1-2.PNG|Step 1 - page 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-2-1.PNG|Step 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-2-2.PNG|Step 2 - page 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-3-1.PNG|Step 3 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-3-2.PNG|Step 3 - page 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-4-1.PNG|Step 4 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-4-2.PNG|Step 4 - page 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-4-3.PNG|Step 4 - page 3 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-5-1.PNG|Step 5 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-5-2.PNG|Step 5 - page 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-5-3.PNG|Step 5 - page 3 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-6-1.PNG|Extra Step 1 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-6-2.PNG|Extra Step 1 - page 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-7-1.PNG|Extra Step 2 sc-sinister-restaurant-package-7-2.PNG|Extra Step 2 - page 2 You can track your progress (how many packages you've made) on the "Rewards" tab. When you finish with the Venus Flytrap, Witch's Shoppe, Fruit Garden and Sweetshop, you will see a message to proceed to Packaging the Sweets. sc-sinister-restaurant-venus-flytrap-complete.PNG sc-sinister-restaurant-witchs-shop-complete.PNG sc-sinister-restaurant-fruit-garden-complete.PNG sc-sinister-restaurant-sweetshop-complete.PNG 'Ratings:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 15 Pumpkin Coins, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold Horror Cup - gives 5-10 and 5-10 seasonal currency every 24 hours, 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *2nd place: Silver Horror Cup - gives 4-7 and 4-7 seasonal currency every 24 hours, 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *3rd place: Bronze Horror Cup - gives 3-5 and 3-5 seasonal currency every 24 hours, 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *4-6th places: 80 *7-10th places: 60 *11-15th places: 45 *16-20th places: 35 *21-25th places: 25 sc-sinister-restaurant-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-sinister-restaurant-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-sinister-restaurant-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place sc-sinister-restaurant-4-6-prize.PNG|4-6th Place sc-sinister-restaurant-7-10-prize.PNG|7-10th Place sc-sinister-restaurant-11-15-prize.PNG|11-15th Place sc-sinister-restaurant-16-20-prize.PNG|16-20th Place sc-sinister-restaurant-21-25-prize.PNG|21-25th Place Category:Random Tasks Quests Category:Event Island